


Needs

by RedHybernaculum



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/pseuds/RedHybernaculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf Gang Bang One Shot<br/>Please note that the Dwarves in this story are like the Star Trek mirror universe versions of themselves, beard-twirling, and kinda evil.<br/>WARNING: partially non-consensual, moral grey area<br/>WARNING: pain, there will be physical pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Suddenly I was pulled from the tent out into the night. The air was chill and a bonfire burned bright in the center of the camp. I fought hard against the two Dwarves dragging me out, rooting my heels into the dirt of the forest clearing, to no avail. A gruff, bald Dwarf, covered in tattoos wrenched my arm, sending shooting pains through my shoulder. I screamed and cursed and spat at them, wriggling for my freedom. Near the fire stood a large stump, nearly 6 feet high and my shoulder width in diameter, stripped of all it's branches.

We stopped short, my escorts pulling my arms behind my back as they forced me to my knees. Heavy boots crunched on dirt and rocks as their leader appeared before me. He wore lavish attire compared to some of the others. His beard was short and his hair was long and dark. Eyes like the blue in a single flame pierced. They spoke in a harsh tongue I didn't understand. He stepped closer, curling his fingers under my chin, lifting to get a better look. He cocked his head to the side, contemplating. One thick thumb penetrated my mouth, pulling back my lips to examine my teeth. "Yes. She'll do." He growled and smirked. I was lifted to my feet again. My hands were lashed to either side of the immense stump about mid way up, so that I was bent foreword. My breasts threatening to topple out of my dress. The leader spoke in a loud, authoritative voice causing a chorus of cheers amongst his kin folk. And with that they began.

I couldn't see the Dwarven men that surrounded me. My long dark locks fell haphazardly about my face, obscuring my view. All I knew were hands, roaming over my curves, touching, squeezing, prodding. The one behind me slid his rough hands from my knees over my thighs, pulling up the fabric of my dress, gathering it around my waist. Exhaling a tense breath, he leaned over me, his growing erection pressed against my back side. His hands slid over my stomach and down over the thin fabric of my undergarment. He started rubbing, making me swell in response, his fingers pressing the fabric into my slit as he moved more fervently, sliding back and forth. I try to move my hips, struggling to keep his fingers from entering me. This causes him to swing to the side. A loud smack echoes as his hand makes contact with my ass cheek. "Auch, ya see tha' boys, we got ourselves a wild one." He pulls in close behind me, massive cock begging to be loosed.

The one to my left pulls up my dress further, exposing my breasts to the cold. Each is fondled, pawed at, and pinched by strange roving hands. I cannot see a thing. I struggle against the leather straps binding my wrists to the trunk. Hands with fingerless gloves gently palm my nipples, sending tingles through my core, making my clit twitch and beg.

In a flash there is the sound of ripping and the sting of cloth straining against my lower parts. The dwarf at my rear tears my panties to shreds. "Ya won' be needin' these." He chuckles and slips his hand over my ass, feeling the bare skin. I feel so helpless, so exposed. How many are watching? How many can see? I try to curl up a little into myself. The one behind grabs my hips, pulling them up and out, using is strength to reach down further and spread my legs. "Ah lass, I want you wide." He starts exploring my slit again, fingers delving deeper, teasing my cunt. He chuckles again, finding me wet, "She must be havin' a good time, she's soaked." At that I feel fingers from all directions rubbing and slipping inside, words in a foreign dialect uttered, men laughing. Some roved up my stomach, some down my legs. There was a great jumble of boots surrounding me, the dress hanging limp around my shoulders obscuring all else.

To my right I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being unclasped. My heart began to race. Fingers combed through my hair, pushing it back, pulling lightly as to turn my head to the side. A blonde Dwarf looked down at me. "She's got a pretty face." he said, not looking away. "Oh, aye, 's why we chose 'er." came a voice from my left. The blond smiled down at me before his blue-green eyes became dark. He traced my lips and commanded, "Open."

I swallowed hard. I complied. I open my mouth wide to him, sticking out my tongue. I feel the warmth of his throbbing head slide past my lips. Opening wider, I allow him safe passage deep into my throat, my jaw struggling to accommodate his girth. He hisses as he is fully engulfed in the moist heat. I begin to slide my tongue around his shaft, my lips wrapped tightly around his base, providing suction. He groans and begins to thrust, digging his fingers into my hair, taking fistfuls of it, fucking my mouth without mercy.

From behind I hear another belt being unfastened. Soft leather gives way and falls to the ground with a thud. The head of the mighty Dwarf's cock is being slid through my engorged folds. It is very, very large. His fingers penetrate me and emerge. He's slicking himself with my free flowing juices. 'No. No. Please.' I beg inside my head, ' It's too big. Please.' The head of his rock-hard protrusion presses against my opening. He pants at the sensation of my tight cunt, tensed and slippery, burrowing himself in by degrees. It hurts, but the pleasure is intense. I can feel my reluctant body giving way to him. The leather straps around my wrists cut into my flesh. The blond pulls harder, ramming his cock deep into my throat. His breath comes quicker, his chest heaving. The bigger Dwarf is filling me. I am stretched taught around him. I cry out, but nothing escapes, just the vibrations of a muffled scream thrumming upon a hammering cock. He painfully yanks my hair, his body tensing, his balls tightening as hot seed spurts down my throat. He pulls out, letting go of me. I cough and sputter, choking on the salty fluid.

In an instant my head is turned abruptly to the left. A longer, thinner dick is forced into my mouth. I make myself look up at him. A face that might've been friendly shone dark and dangerous in the flickering firelight. He wore his mustache long, bags gathered under his eyes. Those eyes, they were the color of mossy stone. His hair was shunted into two messy braids on either side of his head. An odd looking hat adorned his crown, flopping awkwardly as he began to thrust. One hand held my head firm, the other pinched and twisted at my nipple, causing me exquisite pain.

The company of Dwarves was growing louder. The clanking of mugs and shouts in their strange language filled the open air.

The Dwarf behind me suddenly thrust, ramming his over-sized cock into me. I screamed in pain, barely audible over the ruckus of the gathered crowd. My knees buckled beneath me, but his hands digging into my hips kept me positioned to his liking. He withdrew and thrust, a rhythm beginning to develop.

The Dwarf at my right twisted harder, pain shot through my breast, "C'mon love. Tend to me proper or I'll make ya wish ya had." With that I fit my lips tight around him. He started to rock his hips faster and faster, ramming his long cock against the back of my throat. I choked as he sped up, trying to breathe. "Ah yes, that'a gerl." his breath becoming shaky.

I was hammered into by the man behind, his throbbing erection penetrating me to my core. I felt as if I were being torn in half by the massive beast. Tears stung my eyes as he smashed himself against my cervix, bottoming out deep within. His grunts grew harsher and louder as he thrust. I felt anguished wails welling up in me as my defenseless pussy was torn apart, but nothing escaped. My eyes flew open wide as the cock was forced deep, bruising the back of my throat. A long guttural groan escaped his lips as hot semen pumped, rich and sticky.

The man inside my cunt thrust in rapid secession, digging his meaty fingers into my hips, my whole body swaying with each. An anomalistic howl pierced the air as his body tensed and quaked against my own. What felt like a quart of piping hot fluid filled my cavity, his fingernails tearing my flesh. He slumped, his chest heaving wildly against my back side. A few moments passed. When he regained his senses, he eased his softening cock out of my gaping orifice, his hands slowly releasing my bloodied flanks. Without his strength I collapsed to my knees. I was allowed a few moments to breathe. Then the next lot came, taking up the same positions. There had been at least 10 of them in total. Each had their turn inside me, fucking me, filling me with their Dwarven seed.

When the last came with a sputter I was left in a heap before the great stump. Every inch of my body aching. I was broken and tired. The men continued their merry, drunken party in the middle of the wilderness. I didn't even try to loosen the leather cords at my wrists. They were red and beginning to swell. My cunt seeped semen onto the earth beneath me. My dress hung in tatters around my middle.

Two Dwarves approached me. Each carried a sloshing bucket. They looked younger than the rest. One of them, with dark, soft locks, eyes of brown, and a small patch of stubble about his chin walked right up next to me, dousing me in a deluge of freezing cold water, shocking my overwhelmed system. The other, of lighter hair and a spray of freckles knelt beside me, setting his bucket down and removing a sponge. While he rang it in the soapy water, the other began to untie my bindings. "What if she tries to run?" The timid one asked. "Uncle says she won't. Besides, I doubt she could even put her legs together at this point." An evil grin spread across his handsome face. With the toe of his boot he kicked my knee to the side, "Go ahead, open up. Let us see you." The one next to me, kneeling, looked upon the battered flesh, swallowing hard. The standing Dwarf took my matted hair in hand and forced my head back so that my chest could be exposed as well. They each gazed upon my breasts. After a moment, "Lovely, aren't they." Said the dark haired one, taking a knee, "Well? What are you waiting for. Clean her, good and tidy for our king." He sneered, his face just inches from my own, his warm breath on my cheek. I felt a wet cloth on my inner thigh and then up. He swiped it along and inside my folds. I sat there, on my knees, back arched, as this little Dwarf bathed me. He took his time, soaking up the water, brushing it between my thighs, squeezing it and letting the cool water flow down. As he continued the washing, the dark haired Dwarf started to trace my nipples with his nimble fingers, running his hands beneath my breasts, lifting one and letting fall, studying the motions they made with his ministrations. When he grew curious he bent his head down, taking a nipple in his mouth, suckling for a long moment. His tongue flicked over the hardened nub, swishing saliva over it inside the seal of his lips before releasing it, wet and aching. He took the other without hesitation, repeating the action, while the freckled Dwarf became more in depth with his cleansing, shoving the sponge tentatively inside me. The cool water washed away the emissions of the others. The suckling continued, growing more intense, he finally sat himself upon the ground and made me lean against his legs, stretching out my chest before him, granting him easier access. He began to use his teeth, scraping them against my plumped nipples, sending shivers to my core. The freckled wash man forced the sponge deep inside, causing a cascade of water to flow, taking with it the remaining remnants of an entire company of Dwarves. The freckled one cleared his throat, "I . . . um. . . need to clean the rest of her." He bit hard into my breast and released, looking down at the other, " Leave us, " he snapped, "I'll finish." He snatched the sponge from him and started passing it over the rest of my body, taking extra time and pleasure in my breasts. When he was satisfied that they were clean he commended me to turn over and get on all fours. I complied, arms shaking, hardly able to support my weight. He stood and walked around me, examining me. I shivered from the cold in my soaking form. He knelt again, to my left, running the soaking sponge over my back and down my buttocks, squeezing and letting the water rush over the stinging handprint left by the large dwarf and between my legs, over my chafed inner thigh to the ground. "He wants you clean." he murmured, "Nice and clean." He pressed the sponge between my buttocks, another river of water cascading down my slit. "Kili!" came a yell from across the camp, "What is taking so bloody long?! Has she been made ready for our king?"  
"Aye." He yelled in response, before growling into my ear, "He has saved the best for last."

The remnants of my dress removed I was made to kneel before the leader, bare and exposed. He approached, the entire company at his back, each face dark with focus. He stood before me, a pillar of undeniable strength and irrefutable power. His eyes bore into me, shimmering in the dwindling light of the flames, cold as ice. I trembled against the cold and the fear of what was to come. He extended a hand to my face, gently tracing my cheek. It was a confusing gesture from a man that had thus far saw only to my torments. "I am not naturally a cruel man." his voice was deep and silky, saturated with masculinity and control, "However, I am a King, a leader, a man of my people. They respect me and look to me. When they are in need they come to me. I take the needs of my company very seriously and I fulfill them. Sometimes the price of their needs is paid in cruelty, but I do not flinch. I do not shy away. I embrace what must be done for my kin." He walked around me slowly, "In return for my . . . generosity they give me their continued support and their . . . respect." With that his boot struck my upper back causing me to sprawl forward. The Dwarves swarmed me, boots crushing my fingers and pressing down between my shoulder blades leaving me in a position of prostration. My knees curled beneath me, my ass sticking up in the air, the king was presented a full view of my most intimate portions.  
I could not see him, but assumed he had taken a kneeling position behind me. His hands smoothed over my buttocks, groping, squeezing, and finally forcing them apart. A cold terror shot through me. I knew what he meant to do. "No! No!" I screamed flailing wildly, trying to shake the mass of Dwarves that held me down. The king chuckled, bemused by my pathetic attempts. I felt his calloused thumb caress my clenched sphincter as he continued to speak over my pleas, "A king has needs as well. As a show of respect to me my men have left you tight for my pleasure." He pressed his thumb into me. "Aa'aa'aah." I squeaked out with shuddering breath, the chafing of a dry thumb entering me giving me but a taste of the pain still to come. He pulled out, maintaining his hold, keeping my cheeks spread wide. I felt something warm and wet slide up my crack and tease my entrance. My face flushed hot beneath the canopy of my tangled hair, the embarrassment overwhelming. The Dwarf's tongue slipped inside the puckered ring of muscle, wriggling freely, his breath warm and moist against my skin. Shame welled up in my chest at being made prostrate and having my virginal bottom prodded by a foreign tongue, observed by a gathering of onlookers. I could hear stifled grunts amongst them and feel a shifting through the heels of their boots holding my body firmly in place. They were growing aroused. The king's tongue withdrew and darted back inside, saliva dripping down between my thighs. He removed one hand, but continued to wet me with his mouth. The unmistakable sound of a cork stopper being popped from a flask came from behind, his tongue disappearing from inside me, as warm liquid flowed over my backside. A finger slid inside me, spreading the lubricant liberally. I squirmed. He dug his fingernails into me, silently commanding me to be still. Another finger penetrated, beginning to scissor and stretch.  
He removed his fingers, a noise like rustling fabric fallowed. I knew he was unsheathing his cock, probably slicking it with oil. A shuddering breath escaped his lips. He shifted position, lining himself up with my posterior. It was then that I felt his mighty erection slide between my buttocks, gathering more oil upon it. I swallowed hard and shook uncontrollably. It was massive between my cheeks, long and unimaginably thick. I could feel him pull back and press the engorged head to my little pucker. I was no where near stretched enough to take him in. I believe he knew that as he began to penetrate. I clenched my jaw so tight I thought my teeth might break. My reluctant anus started to pull taught as his round head slipped deeper. The pain grew sharply with the straining of the muscle to accommodate his girth. My entire body tensed. A scream tore it's way out of my throat, muffled by hard earth beneath me. He was inside. I struggled to breathe through the throbbing. He exhaled sharply, panting slightly as he slid himself slowly deeper. He withdrew half-way and sunk down again. I lay perfectly still, trying not to move, afraid that any shift on my part would only hurt more. The Dwarves standing all around struggled to maintain their composure; I could hear their breathing becoming more ragged. The king began to thrust deep and pull out slow, never taking the entire length of his cock from inside me. More of the warm liquid was poured upon me, flowing into my assaulted hole, around and down my battered cunt. I felt his hand slide low between my legs, his fingers, oily, finding my clit. No part of me wanted to take pleasure in his touch, but it was beyond my control. I swelled to his ministrations as his cock began to hammer into my ass. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper, my entrance being forced wide. A tingling mixed with the shame and pain in my core, growing with every flick of his wrist. His breathing had become ragged, he began to grunt as he plowed into me. A white hot fire crept up from my toes, into my shins and thighs. I came with a scream, my body convulsing around him. He tensed and howled, riding out the feeling of my spasms around his proud member, his royal seed filling my rectum. He slumped forward, resting a few moments. When he found the strength to stand again he spoke in a hoarse growl, "Have at it." I heard his footsteps disappear in the distance before the others circled tighter around me.  
Grunts and groans came from every direction. The sounds of hands on flesh wafting though the night air. One by one they came, cum spraying across my my back and buttocks. A couple of them slapping their cocks against my ass as they spilled their semen on me. When the last had finished, I was released. The boots removed from my back and hands. I fell to my side in a ball, unable to move, exhausted beyond comprehension.  
I awoke to the soft hoof beats of a long line of ponies. The dawn had yet to break upon the horizon. In the red glow of early morning my bleary eyes searched for answers. A king approached. He took a small satchel from his belt. Pulling the pouch open he turned it upside down. A shower of golden coins pelted my huddled, naked body. "For your troubles." He turned and strode back to his horse, mounting and giving the signal to move out.


End file.
